


Maps and Constellations

by healing



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly isn't the first time Sorey has said it. It isn't the second or the third or the fourth, either. But every single time Mikleo's heart catches in his throat, and every single time warmth spreads through him like fever, butterflies in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diarahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/gifts).



> i haven't played zestiria yet (i'll definitely be pre-ordering the english release, though!) so i'm not sure how accurate this, but it's just sorey and mikkey having extremely vanilla sex so, i mean, how inaccurate can it be?

Sorey grins up at Mikleo through half-lidded eyes, one large hand skirting down the arch of Mikleo's pale back, the other idly toying with his hair. Mikleo doesn't seem to mind, humming with content and allowing Sorey to do as he pleases, settled in his lap, white sheets pooled around their thighs.

"It's so clear tonight," Sorey points out, nodding toward the wide, open window. "You can see the constellations and everything. Have I ever shown you the Big Dipper?"

"Sorey. We've gone stargazing a hundred times." A ghost of a chuckle escapes Mikleo as he boops Sorey on the forehead.

"Hey!" Sorey protests, batting him away before a thoughtful expression replaces his smile. "I guess we have, haven't we. Everything still feels so exciting when I do it with you."

"You're such a sap."

"Am not." He puffs out his cheeks. Mikleo can't help but think that it's pathetically adorable.

Mikleo laughs again and leans down, feathered hair crowning his cheeks as his lips brush against Sorey's. Sorey is more than happy to wrap his arm around his neck and draw him in closer, returning the kiss and reveling in it. They've been here countless times, shared so many moments just like this, but despite his teasing Mikleo can't help but feel exactly the same. He's not sure whether or not Sorey is planning on taking it further than this, and truthfully Mikleo is happy no matter what Sorey does and where he takes him, but the answer is clear when Sorey coaxes Mikleo's mouth open and tightens his hold on his slim body.

A smile is toying at Sorey's lips as soon as they break apart, their foreheads pressed together and boyish giggles bubbling in their throats. But then the moonlight streaming in catches Mikleo in _just_ the right way, and Sorey's eyes widen a bit, his lips parting.

"Sorey?" Mikleo can usually read him like an open book, but he's not quite sure what happened.

"It's just," Sorey clears his throat. It's too dark to see the heat rising to his cheeks; Mikleo blinks, confused. "You're so beautiful. I'm seriously so lucky."

Mikleo blinks again.

It certainly isn't the first time Sorey has said it. It isn't the second or the third or the fourth, either. But every single time Mikleo's heart catches in his throat, and every single time warmth spreads through him like fever, butterflies in his stomach. He's utterly helpless to do anything except lean in and kiss Sorey again, harder, rocking down against Sorey's thighs until Sorey gasps and holds him closer. He's glad they're already undressed.

They've mapped out countless dungeons and caverns and long abandoned ruins, but they've never mapped out anything as thoroughly as they've mapped out each other's bodies. Mikleo knows every weak spot-- a kiss to Sorey's neck has him squirming and trailing kisses to his ear to tug at the lobe has him groaning, an unabashed hardness pressing against the inside of Mikleo's thigh. Mikleo pushes Sorey's bangs out of his face and _sucks,_ rolling his hips down until Sorey's are hitching up to meet his careful movements. Suddenly, Sorey's hands are all over him, everywhere all at once, the slopes of his shoulders and his hips and his backside and Mikleo tosses his head back and cries out, body twisting as he sets a rhythm and rides Sorey's lap. He kisses Sorey again and again, moaning into his mouth and whispering little yeses and pleases every time they part, hands finally settling on Sorey's thighs and squeezing them just the way Sorey likes.

There's just something about tonight-- it doesn't take long. Usually it's a competition to see who can get the other to come first, but this time, they climax together, Mikleo hiding the sound he makes in the salty skin of Sorey's shoulder, shuddering his way through his orgasm. The calm that washes over him afterward is instant, and he nuzzles his cheek against Sorey's neck.

He doesn't expect them to talk anymore-- he's just about drifting off when Sorey breaks the silence.

"Do you think _everyone_ gets to have great sex with their best friend?" Sorey asks with a yawn.

Mikleo narrows his eyes, disbelieving.

"No. We're boyfriends."

"But we're best friends, too."

"But--" Mikleo sighs. Sorey's smile is too peaceful. There's no use arguing with him. There never is.

He pulls the covers up and drops his head onto Sorey's chest. Sorey stifles a laugh in his hair.

"Let's go stargazing tomorrow night," is the last thing Mikleo says before he lets sleep claim him.


End file.
